


Wait it Out (Kiss Me Hard)

by TheNewCancer



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 6, Ereri Week, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Storm - Freeform, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCancer/pseuds/TheNewCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loved the rain. For multiple reasons. He liked the soothing sound it made, the particular shade of gray in the clouds. And when it started, that brief moment when you could hear each individual drop hitting the ground, before it all melted into one big mess of noise. A subtle mess, though. Like him, in a way. </p><p>Eren, on the other hand, hated the rain. He hated the wet, the cold, the wind, the puddles, the cloudy, humid mist that came with it and hung around after it was gone. The gray atmosphere it brought, the way it could ruin your cloths, your hair, your mood... everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait it Out (Kiss Me Hard)

Levi loved the rain. For multiple reasons. He liked the soothing sound it made, the particular shade of gray in the clouds. And when it started, that brief moment when you could hear each individual drop hitting the ground, before it all melted into one big mess of noise. A subtle mess, though. Like him, in a way.

Eren, on the other hand, hated the rain. He hated the wet, the cold, the wind, the puddles, the cloudy, humid mist that came with it and hung around after it was gone. The gray atmosphere it brought, the way it could ruin your cloths, your hair, your mood... everything.

The two stood (Levi stood, at least. Eren was sitting) together under the faded blue awning of a small bakery. It was closed, since it was Sunday. Eren and Levi had been walking home from a particularly bland date together when the downpour began, and had sought refuge beneath the bakery's awning to wait out the storm. It was much too dangerous to be walking in such fog, rain, and even hail as the storm progressed. So there they sat, on the little blue bench beneath the little blue bakery's little blue awning.

The bench was coated with a thin layer of condensed mist, and Eren could feel the little droplets seeping through his sweatshirt, which he had pulled over his backside to prevent awkward wet spots on his pants. He stared out into the nothingness of heavy fog, through which he could just barely see the other side of the street.

Levi stared in the same general direction, but he wasn't focusing on the fuzzy outlines of pedestrians running through the rain in search of shelter like Eren was. He was spacing out, focusing instead on the sound of the rain hitting the wet pavement and staring into his peripheral vision. And because of this, he hadn't yet acknowledged the awkward silence between the two of them. Eren, on the other hand, had. And it was nagging at him like the water droplets attempting to soak their way into his pants.

"What are you thinking about?" Eren asked finally, breaking the silence. Levi's eyes refocused, and he shrugged. "Rain, I guess."

"What about rain?"

"It's relaxing, I guess. The sound of it."

"I hate the rain." Eren chuckled lightly. He remembered back to a time when the two had first become lovers, when Eren would have never been able to get anything that honest out of his mysterious boyfriend.

"You've told me." Levi let a small smile crack his cool composure, still staring out into the rain. "Every time it rains, you tell me how much you hate it."

"Do I?"

"Always."

"Well what about you, then?" Eren said, leaning back against the foggy glass of the bakery's front window. "You've never told me you like the rain."

"It never came up."

"Why do you?" Eren smiled. Levi, finally glancing down at him, stared for a second before cracking another smile. This time, only for a split second though.

"I told you, it's relaxing."

"That's it?"

Levi thought. "Yep. Not much to it. Just relaxing."

Eren smirked. "Go stand in it, then."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I dare you to go stand in the rain for ten... no, fifteen seconds." Eren said, crossing his arms and ankles as he sunk a bit further down in his seat on the bench.

"Why?"

"So I can prove a point."

Levi stared at Eren for a while, before shrugging and using his shoulder blades to push himself off of the wall. "If I get hit by a car it's your fault." He tossed Eren his phone and his wallet. Eren caught them with a smirk.

"I'll keep my out out for 'em." Eren laughed, watching as Levi sauntered out into the street and turned around, arms crossed and resting his weight on his right hip. Eren snorted and began to count.

"One... two... three..." Levi was pretty much drenched within those first three seconds. Eren couldn't quite see clearly, but he could see just enough to know that Levi was wet from head to toe.

"Five... six... seven..." Eren muffled a giggle as Levi shifted his weight and slipped a little. Levi recovered quickly, though.

"Eight... nine..." Eren thought for a moment. "Nine..." He said again.

"Cheater." Levi called, as Eren giggled again. "Ten... eleven... twelve..." Levi tilted his head back, exhaling a misty breath into the sky.

"Thirteen... fourteen... fifteen!" Eren laughed as Levi casually strolled back underneath the awning, but his laughter faded once he took a closer look.

Levi was drenched. His clothing dripped, his hair was matter to his forehead, and his shoes made little squishing noises with each of his steps. Eren would have noticed all of these details if he wasn't so preoccupied with a particular one...

His shirt.

What once had been a solid white button up was now a sheer fabric clinging to his chest, tracing every angle his muscles made beneath it. His top button had slipped undone, and his nipples were poking out (very much erect) into the cloth. Eren could feel a small blush form on his cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Levi said, lifting the end of his shirt to ring it out, which gave Eren a beautiful view of his abs, and his happy trail. He tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. Levi followed his gaze, and snorted.

"What, are you getting all hot and bothered now?" He teased, running a hand through his hair to brush his bangs out of his eyes and hanging a thumb on his belt loop. Which dragged his waistband down just a little too far.

"No." He said quickly, looking up at Levi's face to distract himself from perverted thoughts. Which he soon found out was a very bad idea.

Levi's face was dripping with water. Drops ran down his cheeks, over his lips, all down his neck and more. It was such a lewd sight, it was no wonder Eren's pants got a little tighter.

"You're getting hard." Levi observed. Eren yanked the bottom of his sweatshirt over his crotch to hide it. "Am not."

"You're such a teenager." Levi smirked, hanging his other thumb on another belt loop. Eren didn't trust himself to take a look.

"Well, I mean, when you're dripping wet, your shirt is see through, and you lift your shirt like that..." Eren defended himself. Levi shook his head with a small smile and bent over enough to walk his fingers teasingly up Eren's chest, stopping to pinch his chin and direct it upwards.

"My face is up here." He said. Eren blushed and looked away. "Your face isn't any better."

Levi looked around. It was still pouring, and showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Get up." Levi said, standing up straight again. Eren blinked, confused. "Why?"

"Come on. Up." Levi insisted. Eren stood, and as soon as he did, Levi had him pinned against the glass window by his shoulders. He had pressed his lips carefully against the younger brunette's, and was starting to kiss and suck at them hungrily. Eren was shocked, but it was a pleasant shock. Until  
he heard voices across the street, squealing about the rain.

"Nng, Levi...!" Eren struggled to pull his lover's mouth off of his own. "Public... someone could see..."

"So let's go somewhere they can't." Levi said in a husky voice, a voice that made Eren shiver.

* * *

 

There was a small alley beside the bakery. It wasn't shielded from the rain, but it was somewhat secluded. Levi normally had higher standards than alleyways, but something about the idea of kissing Eren in the rain made him disregard setting altogether.

Eren was soaked within five seconds of stepping out from under the awning, and his sweatshirt removed within ten. He tied it around his waist hastily as Levi pressed him up against the brick wall of the bakery, and used his hands to frame Levi's sharp jawline as soon as they were free. Levi was moving slowly, but passionately. He kissed down Eren's neck, sucking firmly in each place before moving to the next. Eren rested his head back against the brick wall, and gave tiny little moans every time Levi would pull away for too long.

Eren pulled Levi's face back up to it was level with his own, and pressed his forehead against Levi's nose. Levi smiled, the way only Eren could make him smile, and kissed his nose delicately. "What's wrong?" He asked, swaying slightly as the downpour drowned out his heated breaths. Eren just shook his head, and kissed Levi hard. He held Levi's lips trapped in his own for what felt like forever, until it ended, when it felt like it had only been for a moment.

"Nothing." He smiled, bringing his lips back to Levi's for another kiss.

"Absolutely nothing."


End file.
